


3 Times Varian hid his magic and one time he didn't have to

by WhumpFan



Series: Tangled Oneshots [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Dusk!Varian, Gen, I was mad at the lack of magic Varian in the final so I did a thing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: Dusk!VarianThe next time his hair glowed was when he was thirteen, he had another nightmare, this time he remembered parts of it. A girl with golden hair, an old lady and a sharp glowing knife.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Tangled Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651957
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	3 Times Varian hid his magic and one time he didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As always if you spot a mistake I will not be offended if you say so down below, I write these a ridiculous a clock.

1)  
Varian's memory from anything before five was fuzzy at best. He remembers his mom and then he remembers her not being there. His dad’s quiet whispers as he was told that when he was older he would understand why mom had to go, even then, Varian knew the rock in the backyard with her name engraved on it meant she wasn't coming home. 

One thing he did remember clearly was his 5th birthday, there had been some commotion and dad had come home later than usual, looking tired, privately Varian would always wonder what exactly his dad was doing that night. He remembered his dad studying scrolls until the early hours of the next morning and something about flowers, black rocks and something in between. 

It really came to light a few years later when he woke up from a fading nightmare with his hair strip, which was normally a dull blue, illuminating the room with a soft magenta glow. He had panicked and gone to his father only to be told to stay inside and never let anyone see the strangely coloured hair. Varian trusted his dad so he went down into the basement and worked on his experiments till early morning. He would vaguely remember the news of the new princess being taken not even hours later.

The next time his hair glowed was when he was thirteen, he had another nightmare, this time he remembered parts of it. A girl with golden hair, an old lady and a sharp glowing knife. He had gone straight down to the basement, his father was doing something in the castle anyway. He remembered the town rejoicing that day, apparently, the lost princess had returned which a wanted thief not less. His hair was quiet for the next few months.

When he had just turned fourteen his hair started to act up again, and while the stripe glowed brighter than ever before he felt drained like all the energy had been zapped out of him. That night the moon seemed to glow brighter than ever and we woke up the next morning feeling replenished, only noticing his window open in the late afternoon. It was no coincidence that he met the Princess shortly after, and even less of a coincidence was her now returned golden hair. Not that he would tell her that, after all his father told him to hide his powers from everyone, even a really nice princess. 

2)  
Varian couldn't believe his eyes, the decay incantation had worked. He almost suspected it would, after getting out of jail he had looked at his father's old scrolls only to come across one with black rocks drawn over its surface and words written in an old language. But reading about something and seeing it in real life were two very different things.

He watched Rapunzel lose herself from the sidelines desperate to step in but she had assured him that the water would work and to wait until his father was free. Vaguely he noticed his hair glowing, bathing the room in a magenta glow. When his dad was free he wanted to run over to him so badly but Rapunzel was his first priority, he thinks after what they have been though she always will be. 

The water did not work, steaming off her and the incantation turning into a haunting song that Varian would definitely get nightmares about later. So he resorted to the next best thing and put his hands on her shoulder in an effort to wake her up. He noticed with a start that his gloves were melting off but as he tried to remove his hands he felt a sudden power run through him. He tried so hard to remove his hands, tell Rapunzel to snap out of it, she couldn't leave him, not now, not when everything was finally going to be okay. 

She did snap out of it seconds later and both of them fell to the ground in a tight hug, Varian almost crying from relief and Rapunzel still in too much shock to notice the magenta light that still filled the room. As she became more aware of her surroundings Rapunzel loosened the hug and Varian ran to his father pulling him into the second tight hug of the day. He noticed that his dad seemed pale, most likely from the amber but Varian had a sinking suspicion the enchanting song had something to do with it. 

Now that the perceived threat was gone, Varian felt himself relax and the magenta glow finally faded from the room before anyone could really notice. Rapunzel was with him now, laying a hand on his shoulder and telling him she would see him first thing tomorrow but right now he needed to see his dad. He vaguely remembered acknowledging her with a smile. 

That night he had dinner with his father for the first time in a year, after all the hugs had been given out the atmosphere seemed to tense up again. Varian remembered being sixteen and being told that he had to be more careful about his hair, someone was bound to notice soon. He also remembered wondering if that was really a big deal, after all, no one had attacked Rapunzel since she returned to the kingdom. 

3)  
Of course, they were sucked into limbo because of a stupid crow, he would regret calling the crow stupid later but right now that crow had it coming for him when Varian got out of here. At first, he had been fascinated by everything around him, but then the warm feeling he got before his hair started to glow returned and he had to separate from the others before they noticed.

When one of them brought it up, Angry? He wasn't really sure, Varian had frozen, terrified that they had seen the strange glow. It turned out however that while yes they noticed the glow, it wasn't the thing they were worried about for long, soon everyone seemed to be changed, Lance grew so many eyeballs that Varian was really starting to worry. 

His hair kept him safe in that aspect he guessed because no one would notice that he was actually not affected by the strange limbo. Well at least not effected like the others were. It was a relief when the portal opened up to everyone, but most of all Varian, glad to get out of the place before too many questions were asked. 

When they got out everyone was too busy checking themselves out to realise that Varian's hair had never stopped glowing, only dulled now that they were out of limbo. Varian, however, did notice that he was feeling weaker than usual. Normally when something happens to the sundrop or moonstone he felt it, like half his power was increasing rapidly. But now all he felt was the strong thrumming drum of the moonstone in his head and the gentle hum of the sundrop fading into the background. The eclipse must have started.

By the time everyone was out of the crumbling building Varians hair had stopped glowing. They had bigger things to worry about anyway because something had to happen to make that roof crumble and Varian had a strong feeling they were about to find out what. 

+1  
Everything had gone wrong. One minute they were racing out of a crumbling building and the next a giant demon was attacking them with the power of the sundrop and moonstone together. He had so many questions, the one on the thor front of his mind being whether Cass and Rapunzel were okay. The second was how the hell they were going to survive this because he honestly had no idea. 

Eugene led the attack, reminding everyone that this was their home and they had to save it. Privately Varian really wanted to find Cass and Rapunzel then run for the hills. He just got this family. He couldn't lose his sister, he couldn't see another stone with names engraved on it, it hurt too much to look at his mother's already. So he did everything he could to protect them, running after his older brother, showing his support for Corona, for his home. 

At first, he thought the fight was going in their favour, the demon was obviously not expecting them to fight as hard as they did, but the tide quickly turned. Suddenly golden rocks were popping up and trapping people in cages and oh did that bring back some bad memories. He felt himself get caught too, helpless to watch as Eugen was beaten with the rocks and thrown aside like nothing, he wanted to help so badly but he couldn't get out of the cage and all his powers did was make his hair glow, so that wasn't going to help, he felt so helpless. 

Then Zhan-Tiri started to say the decay incantation, the same thing that haunted his dreams, he cringed as the words reached his ears. What was different this time was that people were dropping around him, faces going grey, like the life was being sucked out of them, This couldn't be happening, he had to get out of here, he had to protect them. 

He noticed with a start that the incantation had cracked the cage he was in. pulling out the last vile of corrosives that he had, Varian used it to melt the cage and quickly slip out. He couldn't just confront the demon outright, he would lose and possibly give her, them, it? More power than they already had. So he waited for the opportunity to strike. He didn't have to wait long.

Rapunzel attacked only seconds later. Her hair flickering from gold to brown and how exactly did she still have power? He would have to ask if, no when they all made it out alive. He tensed and watched Rapunzel attack, maybe she had this and he didn't have to interfere, his hopes rose higher when Cass jumped down, now lacking the striking blue hair and hit Zhan-Tiri with, was that a frying pan? His hopes had been for nothing though as soon Rapunzel power began to weaken and Zhan-Tiri fought back harder and harder putting both girls on the defensive, knowing he had to step in Varian snuck up behind Zhan-Tiri and hoped they were distracted enough to not notice him preparing to jump from the balcony. 

His hair was glowing stronger by the minute as he looped a rope at both ends, watching in amazement as it reinforced itself with purple rocks. He had overheard Rapunzel's plan, merge the two stones, easy enough, he hopes. At just the right time Varian jumped down from the balcony, looping one rope around the arm holding the sundrop and the other around the arm holding the moonstone. As he dropped down Varian quickly twisted the role forcefully pulling the two stones together. He was vaguely aware of Rapunzel and Cass staring at him in shock from just behind the massive demon and somewhere he remembered that oh yeah, they didn't know he had powers. Before he could think about it more though the rocks merged and everything went white. 

He woke up seconds later with a killer headache and the first thing he saw was Rapunzel's limp body right next to Cass’s unmoving and planning by the minute. No, no, no, no, he ran over and pulled Rapunzel's body into a hug, he did all this to make sure he wouldn't lose his sister, he wasn't letting her die now. Looking up he saw a stone surrounded by a force field of gold and blue, Varian knew what to do. 

Reaching out he grabbed the stone and started saying the incarnation that he heard Rapunzel say the first day they met.

Flower, gleam and glow

He started the words shaky but determent. 

Let your power shine

His body suddenly felt extremely warm.

Make the clock reverse

All his hair was glowing now, brighter than it ever had before.

Bring back what once was mine

He saw the golden glow reach Rapunzel and Cass, reaching out to them like hands pulling them onto a lifeboat.

Heal what has been hurt

It was inside them now healing them, it was working.

Change the Fates' design

They opened their eyes staring at him in shock, he wouldn't worry about that now because the light was moving towards everyone else.  
Save what has been lost

They were starting to pull themselves up but the rush of power was gone and he was string to feel faint. 

Bring back what once was mine

He was getting quieter now, he vaguely noticed that the land seemed to be healed too. 

What once was mine

Everything faded away and he felt hands catch him and a female voice scream his name. 

When Varian woke up he felt something wet in his ear and saw Rapunzel looking over him concerned. He suddenly felt himself being pulled into a tight hug by his sister and also then by Eugene and an extremely worried Cass. That moment was ruined when he realized they knew, they knew he had powers and had been hiding them. He pulled back quickly, scanning their faces for any anger but only found concern, he faintly heard Eugene say that they would talk about the hair later before he was pulled back into the hug, he guessed his family wasn't letting go quite yet.

They did have a discussion about his powers later since he was the only person left who still had them. It turns out he doesn't need to hide who he was and his family understood his and his father's concerns but he also knew that they would protect him. For the first time since he could really remember Varian didn't have to hide a part of himself from anyone. 

Also, the official title of Royal Engineer was nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it comments really make my day! :)


End file.
